How the Irons of Love Bond
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always been one of the "Prodigies of the Hidden Leaf." But his discreet pride is shaken up when Neji Hyūga enters the picture. Neji has thought nothing of the Uchiha, but instead of a normal desire to "off the competition" Sasuke wants to protect him... But will Neji concede, even if the risks are too great? FET 4 REPOSTED! :OH & U/R: Disquiet confounds...
1. First Fetters, Third Encounter

JunAegileus777: Hi, guys! Here to tell ya not much has changed about this first chpt. A few details have been changed, though, so things will get changed around if you don't pay attention (unless this is your first time reading this). I think it's better now that there's a bit more movement. I'm having moments of Naru-derp—specifically SasuNeji, atm. Well, here we go again. Hope you enjoy this version, too!

* * *

**How the Irons of Love Bond**

_First Fetters, Third Encounter_

The first day of classes was about to start for Ninja Academy, there in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The students were getting anxious as school officials began to call for their attention and obedience. The future _shinobi _converged into the center of the Academy's "gymnasium," sitting themselves down and giving the officials their undivided attention.

"All right, you kids, listen up!" one of the main officials stepped forward to address the incoming schoolchildren. His voice was loud enough for the whole gym to hear.

The Third Hokage was present for the opening ceremony, so every student made sure they were on their best behavior.

Perhaps not for Naruto, though—Naruto Uzumaki, that is.

The commencement ceremony had started, and Naruto was late. He bolted through the streets toward the school like a rabid animal was chasing him. Luckily, the building's wooden fence was in his line of sight. "Aw, man! I'm late, I'm late!" he cried, ripping around the corner. He made it past the school perimeter, but didn't see anybody in the courtyard. "Crap, crap!" the twelve-year-old cried again. "Crap—!" He had tripped over an unseen rock and skidded on his face.

And Sasuke Uchiha saw it. "Humph," he huffed, looking away. "Watch where you're going, loser," he said nonchalantly.

Naruto, being the temperamental blond that he was, instantly got up and reprimanded the other boy. "And why don't you stop stalking around like a creeper, you…_creeper!_"

"What I do is none of your business…Naruto." He tagged on the spiky blond's name at the end, giving him his usual glare.

But Naruto ignored it, crossing his arms. "Anyway, shouldn't you be in there, too? It's started, you know; you're late, I'm late, we're _both _late! Now, get off your butt and let's get in there!"

"The doors are locked, Naruto," Sasuke warned in a slightly raised, irritated voice. "It's no use. So, I'm just chillin' out here because one, I can't get in, and two, it's something better to do."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "'Something better to do'? You mean, you'd rather sleep than become a ninja?" Naruto pouted, "You're crazy…." while crossing his arms again.

"Just go. I have no time to argue with _you _about it."

Naruto became internally furious. Veins in his head popped, and his hands gripped into fists. "Fine, then!" he cried irritably. "I'll just go knock on the door and _politely _excuse myself…and then, I'll become an honorary student with my mad ninja skills! Unlike you…!"

"I could honestly care less," Sasuke murmured, scoffing off Naruto's last comment, a sweat drop falling. "Loser."

"Why you—!" Naruto's cheek bubbled.

Time had passed, and Naruto and Sasuke hadn't talked the entire time. While Naruto sat in a tree swing, Sasuke remained reclined under that same sturdy tree. Its shade gave Sasuke a cool calm atmosphere, while tenderly blocking the bright spring sunshine from Naruto's eyes. Naruto blinked before looking over at Sasuke, who appeared to be dozing off.

"Hey, Sasuke…?"

Sasuke peeped one of his eyes open and blinked, looking over at Naruto. "What do you want?"

"Looks like we missed the opening ceremony. You going to class later?"

Naruto was obviously curious.

Sasuke seemed more aloof about it, though, than excited. So, he shut his eye, pondering for a moment. A sigh. "Yeah, I guess I should attend class." Sasuke looked up at the sky for a moment. He frowned pensively. 'I'll need more education, after all.'

* * *

Classes began one hour after the commencement ceremony. Ninja Academy students were packing their bags and heading off to their new learning environment, finding and making new friends—and rivals—along the way.

Like Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka: They were racing, literally face-to-face, toward the Hidden Leaf's Ninja Academy. Both girls were eager to see who was in their class—most eager to see Sasuke, who was apparently one of the best in said class.

"He wants to see _me_, Ino-Pig!"

"Not in a million years, Billboard Brow!"

The two rivaling girls were bickering to high heavens about Sasuke. Again. They both realized that Sasuke would be in their class through anonymous sources (and girls' intuition) around the same time, so they were obviously excited—but also bothersome to everyone else around them. The other kids stared disturbingly at the seriousness of their squabbling, and the poor classmates that were in their path got bowled over. No one dared to stop them.

Except for Suzume, one of the _kunoichi _instructors on staff. Her patience for new students was plentiful, but the girls' arguing was getting annoying. She decided to be the one to break it up as she stepped down from her post near the school's entrance.

"Ladies," Suzume warned, slightly peeved, but approached the two girls calmly.

Sakura and Ino instantly stopped and saw that their superior was glaring at them. They flinched, startled.

"Here at Ninja Academy, we expect you to act like proper students, and like _ladies_.So, stop your bickering right now!" She seemed waspish in her tone, and her eyeglasses gleamed sternly.

Sakura and Ino blinked nervously and stiffly bowed with deep regret. "We're sorry, _sensei_," the girls apologized.

Suzume sighed, mostly out of embarrassment for the two girls.

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame stood some distance away from the resolved fray. Kiba's puppy, Akamaru, peeped his head out to take a peek outside of Kiba's hood. He barked happily.

"Yeah, I'm excited too, boy," Kiba commented, agreeing with Akamaru. "This year's gonna be totally intense!" He pumped a determined fist.

"Hmm." Shino nodded his head. He looked over and saw that Hinata Hyūga was curled up next to the tree he and Kiba were standing by, shy and reclusive as usual. Behind dark, circular shades were concerned eyes.

Naruto made his way into the schoolyard with a prideful march, his messenger bag swinging back and forth. "Ha ha! I'm not late this time around!" he announced, grinning. "I'm gonna work my hardest so I can become Hokage someday, the greatest one who ever lived!" He plopped his bag on the ground and threw a thumbs up. "Believe it!"

"Nobody here cares, idiot."

Sasuke Uchiha had silently walked up from behind him and was standing next to him now. Naruto yelped, throwing his arms into the air. But Sasuke only went on to pass him by and through the schoolyard. A nerve in Naruto's brain sparked angrily. He grappled an angry fist and started screaming: "Sasuke, you jerk! You've got some nerve calling _me_ an idiot! _You're_ the idiot who skipped the opening ceremony! 'Something better to do,' my butt! And wear some noisier shoes, ya creeper!…"

While Naruto raged Sasuke was walking away, completely ignoring him. Minding his own business, just as other students eyed him strolling through: Female students began to cutely gossip with one another; male students gave him hidden, questioning looks.

He ignored them as he heard them; the air around him refused to change.

* * *

The Third Hokage resided within the head chamber of his stronghold, addressing issues inside and outside of his Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was in the middle of writing something when one of his pages knocked on the door; the Hokage allowed him in.

In the page's hands was a scroll. Reciting it to the Hokage, the page announced the roster for the newest class entering Ninja Academy. The Hokage listened as the page read through the roster, recalling a face to each name.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…"

The Third Hokage stopped writing. He had instantly recalled the student's face, and oddly remembered the history linked to him. "Another one, eh?" the village elder spoke, smoothing out his stark white goatee. He made a pensive face. "Well. This should be an interesting year."

* * *

Within the school walls were classrooms, and inside one of them Iruka Umino was introducing himself to the class. He seemed to be a fairly laidback teacher. As far as Naruto was concerned, he was "the coolest teacher ever."

Sasuke cruised through the hallways of the Academy. He didn't seem to be paying attention to where he was going, but he stopped. He gazed out the window across from him for a moment, before reaching for the sliding door and opening it calmly. He entered Iruka's classroom and sighed.

"Well, you're fairly late, uhh…?" Iruka had to check his student roster. "Sasuke Uchiha. For what reason are you tardy?"

Sasuke replied with a nearly undetectable scoff, "I got a bit lost, _sensei_," as he wandered over to a seat. The seating was arranged in rows on a terraced foundation, so Sasuke found a place near a large-paned window and took a seat there. He paid no attention to the stares from the other students and the teacher.

Iruka blinked as he watched Sasuke sit down. He made a face and a comment: "Well, I'm glad you found, and decided to, join us, Sasuke." Iruka cleared his throat. "Anyway, moving on…."

As Iruka went on with his introductory lecture Sasuke stared out the window, not paying any attention at all.

* * *

It hadn't been three days before Sasuke decided to gyp classes. The roof seemed to be the best option for that time of day. The sky was clear and beautiful while clouds brimmed the horizon, forming a sash of fluffy brightness in the sky and seemingly embracing the village.

But none of it seemed to strike a particular interest in Sasuke.

He shifted in the place he was sitting in, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He managed to start dozing shortly before, so his eyes remained closed as he moved in his sleep.

Suddenly, the opening of the rooftop access was heard.

Sasuke's coal-black eyes shot open at the sound, but his body was calm as he straightened his posture and looked over to see who had come out. Something seemed to sparkle keenly in Sasuke's dark eyes.

He smirked as he saw Neji Hyūga standing there.

The other student shut the door, closely eyeing Sasuke as he was sharply roused from his light sleep. Neji blinked, furrowing his brows ever so slightly.

"Forgive my intrusion." Neji seemed to be speaking formally to Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Neji lightly strode to the opposite side of where he was. Neji paid him no mind as he crouched low.

The two of them stayed in silence as time passed by, neither risking speech to jeopardize the noiselessness. Neji was quietly rummaging around the rooftop for something. He peeked around, almost aimlessly according to what Sasuke saw. Sasuke could tell the other boy was avoiding eye contact.

So, after the awkward silence came the awkward comment, "Are you looking for something?"

Neji stopped and looked over his shoulder, his blank face and pale eyes staring directly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was indeed the one who broke the silence between them, but his voice was still soft. He knew that asking now would've been really awkward, so he didn't look up; he didn't even open his eyes. He just sat there, pensively, and yet in a relaxed sort of manner that was almost nonchalant.

Neji looked away, averting his eyes from Sasuke's general direction, and looked around again.

"Well, are you?" Sasuke decided to push.

As Neji stopped again, a hidden sparkle gleaming in his eyes. He closed them suddenly; then he let out a bothered sigh and got up from his place on the floor. "Yes, I am…but it's clear that I'm being a bother to you," Neji said to Sasuke in a slightly annoyed tone. He was heading for the door when he added, "Sorry for disturbing you."

"You're not disturbing me."

Neji stopped in front of the door. He swiftly spun around and immediately found Sasuke in front of him. He was naturally startled, cringing away slightly from the other student's close proximity. His pale eyes flared wider.

Sasuke smirked slyly, pressing a palm against the door. "Actually, I think I've found what you're looking for."

Neji blinked a little, not paying that much attention to the arm that barred him from the door. Then, an equally sly smirk snuck across his face. "Really? Then what is it?"

Sasuke only chuckled. He leaned in closer to Neji's ear and whispered, "You won't mind if I keep it, will you?"

His voice seemed suave and mysterious, even though he was hinting something at him, as Neji could observe. But Neji held his ground, furrowing his brows and glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke only snickered, removing his hand from the door. "I'll take that as a yes from you, then." He pulled his other hand from his pocket. He calmly drew his face closer to Neji's, his alluring coals gazing into Neji's suspicious pearls. He raised his hand to toy with some of the Hyūga's hair, as well as unfurl a little white bandage.

Neji, being spooked by the sudden advance, wanted to motion for the bandage and take it back from the wayward student. But uncertainty clouded his instinct, so he remained still; however, he kept a close eye on Sasuke's movements.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke was curious as to why Neji hadn't taken back the bandage. He waved it in his face a little. "You want it, don't you?"

Something clicked in Neji's mind. He tried to snatch the bandage out of Sasuke's grip, but Sasuke pulled back. Neji growled lowly and decided to switch the subject. "You seem…familiar to me. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, still trying to get the bandage back.

Sasuke evaded all of the Hyūga's grabs, teasing with the bandage between his fingers. He could see the desperation in the other boy's snatches, as well as the grace in his snatching. Then he made an interesting face. "Hmph. You might…?" He leapt away from Neji. He smirked a little more before tossing it back.

Neji caught it, blinking.

Walking back to the door again, he motioned Neji aside. "May I get through?"

Umber brows flicked, briefly creasing again. He noticed that he was in front of the rooftop access again somehow and reflexively stepped aside.

Sasuke grasped the doorknob with his hand, keeping his wily smirk. "If you want to find out more about me…"—He opened the door, but he did not step through.—"you'll just have to find me after school tomorrow."

Neji blinked again, his face still showing a blank yet confused look.

But the smirk never left Sasuke's face. "And you can thank me when you do…" In fact, it grew as he said, "Hyūga."

Neji had lowered his gaze to his hand, wondering what Sasuke was possibly intending to do, until he heard his name. He wanted to see why the Uchiha had said his name so elegantly and flawlessly. Before he could lock eyes with him again, the mysterious Uchiha was gone.

This left Neji Hyūga clasping onto the new black string, bewildered. And blushing.

_How the Irons of Curiosity Bond…_


	2. Two Fetters, Seeking

**How the Irons of Love Bond**

_Two Fetters, Seeking_

It had been no more than a day after their encounter when Neji noticed that Sasuke didn't skip lunch that day. Expecting Sasuke to have gypped classes again, he'd thought nothing of it while listening to his own instructor's lecture. He knew, however, that other classmates had taken notice as well; therefore, resulting in rumors and gossip amongst them. But Neji had ignored it all.

Stopping his progress toward where Rock Lee and Tenten were sitting, Neji saw that the sky had clouded over, more gray than that morning. He furrowed his brows.

"Neji!" Rock Lee called kindly, waving his hand high. "Over here!"

Tenten shyly waved her hand, trying to be more discreet. A sweat drop fell from her temple as she saw other students gawking at them.

Neji glanced back over at Lee and Tenten. He gazed blankly at Lee, who had started flailing as he called, with Tenten having to hold him back. Tenten wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to keep him from flailing up a storm and making fools of themselves. But now, he was kicking as well.

"Knock it off, Lee!" Tenten was clearly embarrassed. "Other people can see you too, you know!"

Despite her efforts, Neji ended up going elsewhere.

Tenten immediately noticed this and released Lee from her chokehold. Lee instantly collapsed to the floor, leaving Tenten to sigh hopelessly. Then, swiftly recuperating from Tenten's chokehold he blinked, peeking up just over the tabletop. "He is not going to eat with us today?" he asked almost innocently, looking sideward to her.

"I guess not, Lee…" Tenten softly replied, crestfallen. She blinked slowly, looking elsewhere. She sighed again, "Guess not…."

Sasuke was sitting at one of the tables near the window, minding the clouds' formation and darkening color. He pondered over intertwined fingers about the impending weather. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that a storm was going to come blustering in. Its dark grayness made him blink a little; but then he smirked.

"Do you think it's going to rain?"

He was asking Neji's reflection.

Neji blinked, holding his bento box and standing there motionlessly. He frowned ever so slightly.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Neji tossed the black hair tie onto the table. Sasuke glanced down at the string before watching Neji stand across the table from him. His brows twitched before he gave Neji a quizzical look. He noticed another dull bandage, like the one from before, keeping his hair again.

"Did you not like my gift?" Sasuke asked, lifting one of those quizzical eyebrows. His fingers never moved.

Neji growled, gently slapping his bento box against the tabletop. "That's not the point. What is this, some kind of joke? What're you planning, Uchiha?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I never intended it to be in jest; I just thought you'd like to use it instead, that's all." He chuckled. "If you perceived it as a joke, then I'm sorry."

"Fine, now tell me: What is the meaning of this?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke looked away, huffing a little amusingly. He shrugged. "Just trying to be nice."

Neji snarled a little. "To _me?_"

"Why not? Now then, once more…" Sasuke's black eyes gazed with all seriousness now. "Do you think it's going to rain?"

Neji looked away sharply. He muttered, "Of course, I do…" a little smartly and situated himself at the table. "Can you not see those darkening clouds? Of course, it's going to rain." He unwrapped the small lunchbox and removed its lid.

"I'll bet my life that it won't."

Detaching chopsticks snapped clearly between both Sasuke and Neji. He redirected his attention to Sasuke.

A pause filled the air between the two students. The others penetrated and disrupted the silence with their meaningless chatter and diatribes of drama; but the two boys were able to stare each other down intensely.

Suddenly, a roll of thunder bowled across the sky.

Neji's face hadn't moved. "And I'll bet my life that it will."

Sasuke watched as Neji began to eat. He observed what Neji was eating and how he was eating it: _Tonkotsu_ ramen, and neatly. Sasuke had decided to skip out on lunch, neither bothering to get into the food line nor even packing a lunch of his own. Not feeling hungry at all, despite Neji's appetizing dish, Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, I guess it's a bet."

A tangle of ramen noodles slithered its way between Neji's lips as he looked up at Sasuke. His brows creased lower. Then he shut his eyes.

Sasuke stood from his seat at the table and heard another crash of thunder overhead; it caused him to look back out the window. He blinked, frowning slightly.

"What made you think that I'd want to 'find' you after school today?" Neji asked. He was being rather straightforward.

Sasuke pocketed his hand. He knew Neji was talking to him, but he decided not to mind him for a moment. The corner of his mouth quirked, forming a smirk. His signature smirk.

"I just thought you'd be curious as to why I teased you like that," Sasuke replied, sounding obvious and passively shrugging. He stole a glance at Neji. "Remember?"

Neji instantly and vividly blushed.

* * *

The wind was picking up as Sasuke sat with the rest of his class, his mind focused on other things instead of the lecture. He listened to the wind whipping outside; he watched the dark gray clouds blustering past. It made him wonder.

He stole a passive glance at Neji, who was actually paying attention and taking notes, to boot.

As he gazed at him from across the aisle and down a couple of rows, Sasuke wondered how Neji would feel if he were to be right about the rain. He wondered how Neji would register that—that measly indirect attempt at earning his trust, let alone his friendship. Sasuke guessed Neji would think nothing of it and dismiss it from memory. Besides, it didn't seem like the Hyūga liked his strange gift.

'Maybe it was…?'

Nonetheless, Sasuke had his own plans. He wanted to know more about the Hyūga. Something in him craved to know more.

Sasuke looked back out the window, contemplating whether or not to change his mind about the bet. The clouds looked dangerously ominous, as if those clouds were carrying a flood. His black eyes stared more closely at the clouds' color and formation, not paying attention at all to Iruka's lecture. He already knew half the things he was talking about, and he didn't care much for participation; the other half he had figured out.

So, Sasuke's mind took him to a far-away place.

Interrupting it, a streak of lightning was discharged. But it didn't faze Sasuke at all. He didn't even move; what really struck him was the raindrop that fell upon the windowpane. He blinked. Then frowning. Then shot another glance at Neji.

Neji's profile was veiled by his hair. His umber hair was long and silky, or Sasuke hoped, at least. But when Sasuke saw Neji place some behind his ear, the sight of his face caused Sasuke's heart to flutter a bit: Neji's face looked like a porcelain doll, ivory in an almost milky quality. His eyes, pale and pure, focused on writing, following and checking every word written on the page of notes. That face solemn and serious, attention totally delved into his note-taking and oblivious to Sasuke's stare.

Sasuke continued to gaze at Neji, almost dreamily, until he heard the call of his name. Luckily, Sasuke had homed in on the question Iruka was asking him. So he stood from his seat and answered accordingly.

Iruka blinked. "Yes, that is correct, Uchiha. Looks like you do know some things, after all. Anyway…."

Sasuke sat back down and tried to catch a glimpse at Neji.

Their eyes met once again. But Neji reflexively looked away, his hair falling from its hold behind his ear. Concealing that profile once again.

Sasuke only smirked. 'Looks like you've won the bet.' He blinked at the sight of the Hyūga's hair tie. His smirk widened slightly. 'And I see you liked my present, after all.'

* * *

Neji was preparing to leave the school's foyer, where most of the students' book lockers were, including his own. He stood at eye level with the locker and cleared it of books and papers. Neji was a cleanly type and believed highly in organization, no matter how big or small the space.

He was looking at someone else's lost papers. Seeing that they were useless, he decided to throw them away.

"You showed up."

Neji stopped, but allowed the papers to fall into the trash bin. They fluttered a little, an upcoming gust blew them away; some other student had gone through the door. The papers breezed by. They flew toward Sasuke, who caught one of the sheets of flying paper and smirked.

Neji glanced over to see the Uchiha standing in the doorway with the stray piece of paper in his hand. He frowned almost instinctively as he saw the Uchiha crumple up the sheet of paper and toss it aside, his pale eyes conscious and wary. Ignoring the waste basket he'd scored.

"I was in the process of leaving," Neji explained. "I'm going now, so…." He'd placed his backpack on his shoulders and turned toward the doors when Sasuke stopped him.

"Hold on, though."

Neji halted, a bit annoyed by the call. The grip on his backpack's strap tightened.

"I thought you wanted to know more about me." Sasuke smirked.

"I said nothing of the sort," Neji retorted a bit loudly. "Now, leave me alone."

Sasuke watched intently as the brunet began to head outside. He noticed a slight swagger in Neji's step toward the doors. His smirk grew wider and wider as it got farther and farther away. Then he decided to stop him again.

"Well, I wanna know more about you."

Neji's hand was just about to push the door open when he heard the comment. The rain outside became a brief torrent before calming into a steady pitter-patter. Neji slowly turned back around, confused and slightly peeved. "Just _what_ are you getting at?" he wanted to know, his tone no different from that frosty glare.

"The reason why you recognized me yesterday was because we've seen each other before…Boy behind the Wooden Fence." Sasuke's smirk stayed, a sense of arrogance hiding behind it.

Neji froze. His mind was boggled by the title. It seemed to have a certain connection with him. He delved back into his past, to when he was a young boy—at the age of seven, particularly. He remembered being summoned to the Hyūga Main Branch conference room alongside his cousin. There, the entire Hyūga family had met with the two main representatives of the Uchiha Clan. He barely remembered the essentials of the conversation between the Uchiha Head and the Hyūga Elder, but he remembered being in the same room with another boy around his own age. A mysterious boy with black eyes.

He also remembered another time when he was allowed to play outside for a short while, and he wandered around to the front gate of the Hyūga household.

_ "The little boy at the meeting that day…and on the street beforehand…?"_

He had opened it slightly and found his eyes locked with that boy's. The mysterious boy was walking up the street with an adult, and he just happened to glance at him, his eyes darker than night.

_ "…Was me," Sasuke admitted, his smirk vanishing._

Shaken by his gaze, Young Neji had gasped and hastily shut the front gate.

Then, the crucial memory made Neji gawp. 'Then…that Boy with the Black Eyes…was _him?_'

"I remember that day pretty clearly," Sasuke continued. "My dad, big brother, and I were there because of some marriage arrangement, between me and—umm…Hinata? I think that's her name." Sasuke placed his hand on the back of his head.

Neji was confused. Disbelief flooded into the Hyūga's mind: If Sasuke was going to be wedded to Hinata in the future, why was he coming onto _him_? Unless Sasuke didn't want to marry Hinata…? Neji removed his backpack and sat it down slowly.

'Wait,' Neji thought. 'Then why? Why would he…?'

Sasuke could tell Neji was confused. He just watched him as he tried to piece things together like a spider would a vast web for a few seconds, marveling the expression Neji was making. He made his move toward the vulnerable Hyūga, keeping a stern face.

"Still confused?" came the question. Sasuke quietly approached Neji. Those footsteps were much softer than the rain pouring outside.

"Of course, I am!" Neji exclaimed. "I don't understand. Why such an interest in _me_ when you're—!"

Suddenly, he gasped, noticing Sasuke's close proximity. Before he could react, Sasuke had Neji in his arms, held close and taut.

A long pause rumbled behind the two boys, in the form of a gust of rainy wind running through the Village. Another, yet tardy, boom of light thunder crackled the angry sky, torrential rain seemed to fly every which way. Businesses may have been shut in, but the streets were still slightly bustling. People scrambled to rush home and get out of the rain. Eateries and things remained open, but their owners took precautions due to the downpour.

The Third Hokage was sitting in his office, admiring the rain, while sipping on some strong herbal tea. His incoming files had been taken care of, so now he was able to relax and enjoy himself for one blissful moment. His pleasant smile morphed into one of concern.

'This year will be interesting, indeed…!' he thought.

Sasuke had taken up Neji's hand and proceeded to kiss the back of it. Passion filled the Uchiha's senses, but the hand was abruptly snatched away. Neji gripped it and furrowed his eyebrows intensely.

"Why?" Neji demanded, wiping off the bit of saliva on his hand. "Why me, when you are _clearly_ betrothed to my cousin?"

The Uchiha softened his smirk. "So she's your cousin, huh? I can see the resemblance even more now." Sasuke began to slowly approach Neji again.

But Neji cautiously crept backward. "What is your problem? What sort of interest do you have in me?" He was wary to pick his words; otherwise, something in Sasuke might be set off.

"Let me put it to you bluntly, then."

A dark allure could be seen in Sasuke's black eyes as a gleam of light. Smoothing a finger at his chin, he looked to be contemplating on whether or not to say something. He shut his eyes briefly.

A clash of thunder and lightning struck through the sky.

Hands were back in those pockets. That face was straight, and so was his answer. "I'm not in love with her."

Neji suddenly flinched. A myriad of thoughts began to race through his mind. 'But…! I still don't understand! How could he _not _be in love with her if he is _betrothed_—?!'

Finally, a wholehearted smile. "I'm in love with you."

_How the Irons of Admission Bond…_


	3. Three Fetters, Karma

**How the Irons of Love Bond**

_Three Fetters, Karma_

"Father…! Please, help me…!"

_ Neji sat on a walkway's edge inside of a garden, stargazing. The location was unknown; he didn't even know where he was. The stars were present in the sky, for it was a clear night. Some magically twinkled, while others steadily illuminated the night sky. He felt someone patting his shoulder lightly. He looked up at the adult, whose lap he was sitting in, and smiled. He snuggled against the adult's chest and he began to sing sweetly._

"Silent winds, silent eyes, watch me throughout the night…

"Near my head, in my father's stead.

"Though I prayed that you'd stay, even though you did fade…

"Silent eyes, watch me through the stars.

"May your eyes please guide me throughout my sleep.

"May your voice whisper into my mind:

"'May there be a way for the light of the day…

"'To shine peace deep inside your heart.'"

_ Sasuke lied on a grassy hill, where wildflowers could be found, his hands folded behind his head and legs crossed. He seemed to be sleeping there pleasantly. Soon enough, his eyes slowly opened and he smirked, teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "What took you so long?" He held out a supportive hand._

But Neji awakened. Slightly startled, the Hyūga rose from his recline, beads of cold sweat springing from his face. He wiped them from his brow, and placed a shaky hand on his chest. His sigh was also shaky.

* * *

Another day at Ninja Academy had begun. It was a little past midday, and the latest class of students was preparing for a little training exercise. Both the boys and girls were getting ready to fight, stretching and psyching themselves for play-battle.

With Anko Mitarashi as their coach.

"All right, ladies and…ladies," Anko called in a strong voice, standing with arms akimbo. "We may be one week into the academic year, but who says this year has to be all about academics?" She grinned. "It's time to put those wimpy muscles to the test!" she added, rotating each of her shoulders. She kept her grin. "Let's have some fun today, shall we?"

Everyone lined themselves up on a couple of benches along a wall in the Academy's gym, facing the arena floor. Anko seemed a bit intimidating as she stalked up and down the area between the students and the arena floor. She kept her face pensive and hard to read, until she randomly called out two students.

"Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka!"

All the students instantly straightened and looked around.

Then, the two in question decided to go up to the arena floor at the same time. Kiba smirked as he faced Shino, who kept an expressionless half-face. Behind those dark shades Shino glanced over at Hinata, who was watching, before staring Kiba down.

Anko stood away from the arena floor, which was an elevated padded platform, and raised her voice so that it was loud enough for all the students to hear.

"All right," she began, "I want this to be a good, clean fight, boys. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, no weapons…just pure tai! Nothing special; I just want this to be a standard test of strength and dexterity. Now, put your wits to the test! You've got five minutes. Okay, you two…begin!"

Anko watched intently as the two students fought, observing Kiba's wild style and Shino's conservative defense. She then looked over to Hinata, who held her hands in an anxious clasp. "Good luck…to both of you," she heard Hinata whisper. Anko smirked. 'Looks like she's been grouped with opposing forces,' Anko thought, still looking at her. She kept her smile, it morphing from cockiness to sincerity. 'Weird. Poor girl.'

Four minutes later, the training match had been called off, and Kiba and Shino sat back in their places on the bench. Breathing a little hard, they were sitting next to each other, and they seemed to be cordial despite their fight being a draw.

"Next up!" Anko pointed directly at the next set. "Rock Lee and Tenten!"

Tenten blinked wildly. "Huh? Me and…! What…? Hold up—!"

"Yes!" Lee cheered, shooting up from the bench like a firework. Apparently, Rock Lee was very excited. "Now, it is time to show you my true strength!"He raced up to the battle arena. So excited that he failed to notice Tenten lagging behind. With fists trembling, "Yes! Now, then, let us…begin?" He blinked, thoroughly surprised to see Tenten standing across from him. His cheeks reddened lightly.

"You didn't hear her say that _I _was your opponent?" Tenten seemed a bit peeved, her fists akimbo and an angry vein pulsating at her temple.

Anko sighed, placing a palm on her forehead, clearly embarrassed for the two of them.

Lee blinked his blush away and, after a short pause, struck his signature "nice guy" pose. "Good luck, Tenten!" He was grinning, holding a thumbs up with his teeth sparkling handsomely.

But Tenten's face went blank. "Yeah, whatever…thanks."

Regaining her composure, Anko was able to give the same rules again, only with a slightly different twist: "All right, I know this is clearly not a fair fight—a boy against a girl—but when push comes to shove, _each _and _every one _of _you _will have to face an opponent of the opposite sex in a fight. I'm just givin' it to you like it is, kiddies! Now…." Anko's expression turned serious. "This is a no holds barred match, so I don't want either of you to hold back. Both of you, battle to the best of your ability! You have five minutes…! Go!"

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean, Lee?" Tenten exclaimed, clearly heated—and not having heard Anko's instructions at all.

"All I am saying is I want to be the gentleman here, Tenten, and _not _fight you…" Rock Lee said. "I do not wish to fight you, Tenten," he added, making an innocent face.

Tenten's angry vein popped. "Oh, please! Don't you pull this crap on me!"

An enraged fist came soaring towards Lee's face and connected flawlessly, squarely to Lee's nose. It sent him flying out of the arena and crashing into the wall. In a concussion, Lee babbled dizzily as little streams of blood trickled from his nose. Anko called in a pair of medical ninja to help him.

Tenten opened her eyes and blinked a little. Then she composed herself, scratching the back of her head. "Heh heh…sorry, Lee. I guess I'm stronger than I thought I was…?" she added, chuckling awkwardly at the other students.

"Congrats, Tenten," Anko announced, watching the medics take Rock Lee away. "Looks like we've got our first actual winner for today. Next up!" She rotated her shoulder before shooting her index finger at another couple of students. "Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!"

The two girls in question were sitting on each side of Sasuke, who was completely ignoring what was going on. The girls both pointed to themselves before pointing at each other. Then their faces morphed swiftly from being confused to flabbergasted.

"What? I have to face Billboard Brow?" Ino exclaimed at Anko, pointing at Sakura, who seemed to be seething. Dark shadows fumed about her, her eyes flashing evilly as she gazed at Ino.

Anko watched as the two girls stomped up to the battle arena. A sweat drop fell from her temple out of embarrassment for the two of them. "Maybe it's a bad idea to make these two fight," Anko said to herself. "This surely won't be clean…."

The two girls were anticipating Anko's announcements, staring each other down, like mortal rivals would. With a cocky flick of their bangs, Sakura and Ino made their declarations:

"No way is he gonna fall in love with _you_,Billboard Brow," Ino said proudly. "Sasuke is _mine _for the taking!"

Something in Sakura flared. "You wish, Ino-Pig! Once Sasuke is holding _me_ in his arms, you'll _surely _be singing a different song," she screamed impetuously.

"All right, that's enough, ladies," Anko tried to get their attention, approaching the raised arena. A hand was massaging her temple, which throbbed due to the annoying bickering. 'Maybe making them face off was a bad idea, after all…' Anko thought hopelessly. "You two, back to your seats!"

But all she could do was watching with a hopeless look on her face as Sakura and Ino got into a girlish brawl, claws flying and legs kicking. A dust cloud had formed from the tussling.

Anko just sighed irritably. "That's enough! Ugh…!"

Sakura and Ino huffed angrily and were pulled off the stage in the same manner by assisting supervisors. The supervising ninja sat Sakura and Ino down in their seats. They both caught a glimpse at Sasuke after sitting back down next to him, minding to keep their distance. They gazed dreamily at him; looking away, they both blushed while fixing their hair. Then they saw each other again and flipped their bangs at each other.

The supervisors' temples hung embarrassed sweat drops.

"Next match!" Anko seemed to have recovered fast from her embarrassment. "Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata gasped; Naruto exclaimed, "Huh? Who the heck is that?"

But once they were on the battle arena, Naruto's question was answered: A frail-looking girl with short black hair stood shyly before him, twiddling her fingers. Naruto wondered if this girl was really capable of fighting him—even if it was a practice match. He blinked a little. "Hey," he softly called. "Uhh…we don't have to fight. You can always call this thing off, you know…?"

Hinata took in a sharp breath, flinching a little. Her pale eyes fearfully glanced over her shoulder and instantly saw Anko, who gestured something to her—along the lines of "No-_please_-don't-do-it," encouraging her not to fight. Hinata cringed back; her eyes had looked behind the coach and locked with her cousin's.

Neji glowered severely.

Hinata gasped again. Then she sharply looked at Naruto. After shaking her head, her scared demeanor softened into a stern one and her posture changed into a battle stance. She nodded to Naruto. 'I can do this…! I can do this!'

Naruto blinked a little before flicking his nose, grinning. "Well, it looks like this little sister wants to pick a fight with me, the Great Naruto Uzumaki! Looks like I'll have to show her my mad ninja skills!"

Naruto readied himself for battle; Hinata readied herself as well.

Anko blinked wildly. "Okay, you two. Looks like you're ready to practice…and I said _practice_, not kill each other." Anko added, shaking her fist and glaring back at Sakura and Ino. The two girls in question flinched; then waved awkwardly, grinning in the same manner. "Anyway, like I said for Rock Lee and Tenten's match, this is a no holds barred fight, so…fight to the death!" Anko scratched the back of her head when Naruto and Hinata shot their eyes back at her. "Heh heh…just kidding. Except that. All right! Let's go!"

Sasuke seemed to be waiting, anticipating his turn.

"Hey, isn't that your cousin, Neji?" Tenten asked, pointing at Hinata.

Sasuke's ear homed in on Tenten's question, but his coal-black eyes stared elsewhere.

Neji didn't respond to her question right away; he was observing the fight intently. He sat with his arms and ankles crossed. Taking note of Hinata's form and stance. Hinata was being too forceful, and he could feel her defeat. After a long pause, and a confused look from Tenten, he sighed, "Yes, unfortunately."

Naruto managed to subdue Hinata and get her on the arena floor. On the floor, he had twisted her arms behind her head and anchored her legs to the mat. She stilled after a moment's worth of struggling.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki. Congrats…." Anko was being plainly sarcastic, twirling a falsely enthusiastic finger. "Too bad, Hinata. Maybe next time I won't pit you against a boy. I just wanted to test you guys. No hard feelings, right?"

Hinata and Naruto walked down from the battle stage, with Hinata going ahead of Naruto. Anko watched them head back to their seats before glancing back at Neji discreetly, smirking. 'Let's see if the Hyūga prodigy is any better…?'

"Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyūga!" Anko called out purposely, pointing directly at them. "Last match!"

Neji was slightly startled and managed to sharply glance at Sasuke, who was making his way toward the battle stage. He watched as Sasuke walked up the small steps to the stage. He instantly glowered, stood from the bench and got up to the arena floor. Sasuke gazed at him as Neji stepped onto the platform to face him. The two boys stared each other down. Anko approached the stage as well, arms akimbo.

"Well, hey now…isn't this a lovely sight? An Uchiha against a Hyūga? Who will win? Only time will tell…" Anko spun on her heels and gestured nonchalantly. She smirked. "You know the rules. Let's go, boys!"

And as soon as she started walking away, Sasuke and Neji's fight started.

Sasuke dashed toward Neji with full force in his fist. He cried out, trying to make a direct hit to Neji's face. But Neji was able to fluidly dodge it. Another flurry of punches came at Neji, but they were all avoided thanks to Neji's quick reflexes. The battle trudged on for another intense thirty seconds before Neji decided to go on the offensive. He tried to strike Sasuke with his Gentle Fist-style jabs, but Sasuke was quicker than Neji had anticipated.

They blocked each other's blows, the impacts seemingly echoing throughout the gymnasium. Anko was impressed: She never expected this kind of strength from the twelve-year-old Uchiha and the thirteen-year-old Hyūga. Both were proven indeed to be prodigies. So, Anko smirked; she even chuckled a bit.

'My bets are on the Uchiha, however,' she thought surely, her smirk growing wider.

"Lions Barrage!" Sasuke called out. He sped towards Neji at full speed and scored a hit to his abdomen. Neji was temporarily in disarray before seeing the incoming kick. He dodged backward to avoid getting hit, and countered with an attack of his own.

"Tempest Dance!" Neji sent out a flurry of jabs into Sasuke's entire torso, attacking his chest and stomach, the sharp impacts rendering Sasuke defenseless for a while. The last blow was for the very center of Sasuke's abdomen. Sasuke coughed, bits of spittle escaping from his mouth, and collapsed onto the arena mat.

Anko blinked wildly. 'Is that it? But it's only been three minutes!'

Neji circled around Sasuke's unmoving form cautiously, a little out of breath. He held a defensive stance as he moved within the range of Sasuke's feet.

Which suddenly caught one of Neji's ankles.

Before Neji had any time to retaliate, Sasuke jerked his feet, and Neji fell to the floor mat harshly. He yelped, his body crashing against the floor, and saw Sasuke falling toward him.

The two boys caught each other's hands and were locked in a stalemate.

Everyone watching the two boys fight were impressed by the stalemate, not expecting it and not knowing who would win. Hinata, in particular, was wanting Neji to win for some reason. Naruto saw Hinata watching the match intently. He blinked a little.

Neji was trying to push his opponent away, but Sasuke was somewhat stronger than him. Neji growled and pressed his palms harder against Sasuke's strength.

The stalemate was tied for a few seconds before Neji's quick repetitive thinking told him to force Sasuke off him. He knew he couldn't remove Sasuke by shoving him away, so he tried kicking him away. His foot pressed against Sasuke's chest and shoved hard, forcing him to his feet again. Neji quickly got up, and the two boys started out again defensively: Both Sasuke and Neji held up a defensive guard and circled around in the square arena, watching each other's movements closely. Sasuke was tempted to use his Sharingan, but he remembered Anko's rules that instant; he grimaced a little.

Neji inched further away as he sidestepped, trying to gain some distance away from the Uchiha without him catching on. He kept his native stance, eyeing Sasuke closely. He wanted to see if he could use his Byakugan, but that would be against the training rules; he flashed a fierce fang, growling softly.

The moment he blinked was an opening for attack, and consequent strikes were soon fiercely planted.

A sense of desperation began to float through the air as the match segued into its final minute. Neji's form was becoming more and more focused, yet desperate, and Sasuke was exploiting it keenly. He was able to keep a sly smirk on his face while they fought.

Anko stepped up to the stage after seeing that none of their strikes were connecting. A stern glower sculled over her face. "All right, that's enough, boys," Anko ordered. But then her eyes widened.

Sasuke charged directly at Neji and rammed a shoulder into him. Neji lost his breath, and the two boys fell to the floor. There was a heavy thump against the floor mat as the two bodies crashed, Sasuke on top of Neji. Restrained somehow, Neji struggled against Sasuke's hold on him, finding his wrists and knees held down by Sasuke's hands and legs.

But Sasuke kept a peaceful countenance as Neji fought against the stalemate. The outcome was clear.

"And the winner is Sasuke Uchiha," Anko announced, with a hint of surprise in her voice, both hands in the air. Then came a smile. 'Looks like you won, kid…against one of the strongest Clans in the Hidden Leaf. So, what does make you, Hyūga?'

Rock Lee and Tenten blinked, their eyes wide with shock.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. But Sakura suddenly broke out into a cheer, praising Sasuke's win. Naruto slouched and clapped bitterly.

Sasuke released Neji from his grip and got up from the floor. Sasuke lent a hand to Neji, but Neji slapped it away. In slight confusion, Sasuke just watched as Neji rushed away. But just as soon, understanding filled his smile.

"Hey! Hyūga," Anko called after him, seeing him head for the gym's exit. "Class isn't over yet! Hey!"

Only for him to be already gone.

Sasuke casually walked down from the arena floor and wordlessly headed after Neji.

Anko, as well as everyone else, followed with their eyes after Sasuke. Everyone blinked a little.

"Hmm." Except Shino.

* * *

Neji was in the boys' bathroom rinsing his face when he heard another set of footsteps just outside the door. He felt the cool water rushing over his face as he bowed over the sink, splashing it onto his face. His breathing had calmed as he went on to pat off the excess. He looked at himself in the mirror.

'Father…where are you?'

He sighed, straightened calmly and continued patting with his towel. He looked over his shoulder and glowered, straining to see through the translucent glass, only to see a lone shadow. His brows furrowed deeper. He decided to cautiously approach the door and wait for whomever was beyond it to come in. A moment had passed by when Neji noticed that neither the door nor the shadow moved. "Who's there?" Neji demanded in a strong voice.

The shadow seemed to have shifted stances. "It's me," it said. "Won't you come out?"

Neji inwardly gasped. 'It's him! But I—!' He snarled. "What do you want?" Light quavered in the Hyūga's eyes. 'We just fought, and I lost! Why is he—!'

"Just come out of there."

Neji flinched. He was surprised to hear Sasuke's voice on the other side of the door. He wasn't expecting to meet him again so soon—nonetheless at all. He kept his frown as he opened the bathroom door.

Sasuke smiled.

"What do you want?" Neji asked again, more waspish.

"You're not still bitter about your loss, are you?" Sasuke followed up.

Neji gasped, the question coming forth unexpectedly. Slightly baffled, he tried to hide it by replying, "I don't know what you're talking about." He shut his eyes. "A loss is a loss. I don't really care…."

"You're lying."

Neji's eyes snapped back open. He slipped completely through the bathroom door to appear in front of Sasuke. His frown deepened. "Fine. I may be bitter, but that is no concern of yours," Neji persisted, getting in Sasuke's face. "So just leave me alone!"

Right when Neji was about to storm away, Sasuke snatched his wrist. Neji instantly stopped and looked back to see eyes that bore a mysterious gleam. His hand tightened into a fist, and he growled at the clasp on his wrist. The Hyūga's own eyes sparked with slight panic. The attempt to escape from the other student's grasp proved itself futile. He gasped, looking back into Sasuke's mysterious eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Suddenly, Neji's wrist was released. Slowly.

Sasuke left the Hyūga blinking and bewildered as he strolled away, heading to his next class. But he stopped suddenly.

Purely baffled, Neji held his wrist. It was the lightest tinge of pink and slightly sore, due to the other boy's strength. He growled at the sight of it, before catching the Uchiha's back.

"But why?" came such a soft wonder.

Sasuke smirked, chuckling a little. He looked back at Neji, gazing intently.

"I just can't get you out of my head for some reason." An alluring sparkle shined in Sasuke's eye as he turned and walked further away from him.

However, he had left Neji confused.

'But…_why?_'

_How the Irons of Strife Bond…_

* * *

JunAegileus777: Finally! Reposted! Also, still the same song from Inuyasha ("Futari no Kimochi") but with my own lyrics added this time around. Hope you liked this one better!


	4. Four Fetters, What String Is This?

**How the Irons of Love Bond**

_Four Fetters, What String Is This?_

'Why? Why does he like me? I don't understand….'

Neji turned away from the bedside window. The moonlight struck his room's inner walls. The stars twinkled all over in the sky, even though everyone in the Village was asleep.

Except for Tenten. She sat in her bed and gazed up at the sky, wondering about the practice fight between Neji and Sasuke. She wondered how Neji could have possibly lost. Ideas mulled around in her head, but she only came up with things that didn't make sense. 'I hope Neji didn't let him win,' Tenten thought, clasping her hands together. 'Hmm. Maybe I should get some sleep, though. I'll ask him about it tomorrow.'

Tenten decided to plop back on her bed. A tiny mint-green clock ticked past the newly arrived hour. She closed her eyes. Feeling herself sink leisurely into slumber, another thought crossed her mind: 'That is, if he's not too embarrassed about it.'

* * *

Neji awakened with a slight start. His breaths deepened, slowed. A grip on his blankets brought back recent memories. Leaving him to wonder about that dream. "What _is _this?" he asked himself. Then, holding his forehead, "And what does it mean?"

Quivering a little, Neji left his room for the bathroom. He proceeded quickly to wash his face, feeling like sweat had drenched it when it really did not. Only feeling the coolness of the water he looked up through the open window, gazing at the moon and its sole loveliness. Neji was breathing more normally now as he stared up at it, mesmerized by its fullness.

He wasn't sure what kind of dream he had, but all he knew was that Sasuke was in it. Again.

* * *

Konohagakure was quiet that night. Barely anyone roamed those streets. Shops had closed, but insomniac businesses remained lit. Colorful lights and printed lanterns lined the streets Neji walked on. Despite them, the thirteen-year-old still felt insecure and vulnerable. He sighed a bit hopelessly as he walked alongside the Village's river. The Naka River wound in a meandering path. This section was level enough for small boats to sail through, though. Also, it was where an occasional water lily would drift along.

That was when Neji stopped beside it. To look up at the moon and stars. Skylights, in their own right. Even with the Monument looming underneath, they were tiny spotlights on the Hokage likenesses. First through Fourth, the noble visages were obviously weathered but still recognizable. Especially the Fourth Hokage, who happened to be Naruto Uzumaki's father. By means no one really wanted to discuss, Minato Namikaze disappeared in the line of duty, primarily as a husband and second as the Hokage. His wife, Kushina Uzumaki, had given birth to their only son and, all too soon, kidnapped by a _shinobi_ from an enemy Village. Without both parents in the picture, Naruto was left to speculate their statuses on his own. He'd been sick of hearing people giving up hope and assuming they were dead. It was a light that radiated from the spiky blond.

"I'm gonna become Hokage! So when my dad gets back I'll succeed him, for sure! He'll be so sick of it he'll have to pass the title on to me! Hah ha-hah!"

And Neji had come to respect it. Though his own father's status was all too certain. _'But…my father is never coming back.'_

Suddenly, a glitch in the air was felt. Waiting a bit, Neji frowned. And clenched his fists. "You just don't know when to quit."

Sasuke didn't move. Carelessly shrugging, "I guess you can say that," with both hands in his pockets. He noticed the agitation flushing into Neji's cheeks when the Hyūga turned around. Nighttime eyes blinked at the Hyūga boy; then, darkest brows furrowed a little. "What's up?"

"'What's up?' What do you mean?"

"I mean what're you doing out here so late?"

A ponder. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Just takin' an evening stroll. You?"

"None of your business."

In the process of getting ditched, Sasuke saw how hastily the Hyūga was leaving him. His eyes wandered further away with each of Neji's distancing steps.

* * *

Climbing the main stairway, Neji made his way towards an intersection. Wire strings, wooden signage, cloth banners wobbled in another meandering breeze. So did tree leaves, respective branches making the most relaxing of crashing sounds. Neji stopped to take a deep, healthy breath. His outdoor robe's hems fluttered.

The Yamanaka Flower Shop was closed for the night. Ino Yamanaka, a Ninja Academy classmate, loved flowers and was determined to take her father's place, if being a _kunoichi_ never became a thing for her. A fellow admirer of Sasuke Uchiha and an "eternal rival in love" to Sakura Haruno, the girls' competing for his affection suddenly became invalid. 'If I'm the object of his attention, then…?' It left the Hyūga boy in a fog of quandary. Surely they noticed by now, hadn't they, he wondered. Sasuke's eyes were on neither of them; girls really did become blinded by notions of being in love, he supposed.

Being in love was the last thing on his list, however. Studies were a priority as well as his only privilege. A slice of freedom. But the Uchiha was making it annoying, a chore, and almost not worth it. He didn't know what "no" meant, apparently.

Because he had appeared again, some paces away. Although, Sasuke was keeping a silent distance between himself and the Hyūga.

"What are you following me for? Leave me alone, Uchiha!" The sharp wave of his arm suggested adamancy. He was mindful of the level of his voice, at the same time.

The Uchiha never looked up, nor his way.

"What do I possibly have to do with you?" Neji interrogated. "I don't understand why you like me! Why do you suddenly have feelings for me? You're already arranged to marry my cousin!"

Still, no eye contact.

The Hyūga snarled. "Fine! Be like that. You're an enigma in your right, but keep your secrets to yourself. _Kindly_ leave me out of them, please."

Another wind whip: A set of chimes clanged nearby. Sasuke watched Neji resuming his way through town. Aimless, in a sense, his pace showed how sick and tired he was of being stopped. That ponytail swished in it. Keen ebonies locked on to the Hyūga's hair tie.

"The thing is, _you _are my secret."

Neji sharply halted, spun on a ball, and became thoroughly confused. "What?"

Sasuke smirked. "Plain and simple. I love _you_, instead of her." He stepped back towards him. "And it's quite a tale, actually…."

The Hyūga tried to avoid him by stepping out of his desired path. In a strange dance, those two boys circled around each other, their eyes locked, motioning back, forth, and in juxtapose. Neji grimaced while struggling to cover up his losing wit.

Sasuke chuckled to himself. He stopped all motion and began to explain himself. "Let's get this out of the way, shall we?" Sasuke's smirk vanished. "Listen: Ever since the day we met, I've had this boy-crush on you. Even though I thought I'd never see you again, I didn't give up; I didn't want to. So call it what you like, but I can't escape it…and I'm refusing to. I want to love you, hold you in my arms…that is, if you'll let me."

Neji flinched. A strange-colored panic was setting in.

"I've…been wanting to have you as my future bride, someday. It's crazy, and highly improbable since boys can't have wedding arrangements made for each other. It's a big leap. My parents won't like it, and I'm sure yours won't either, but I don't care about any of that. All I know is that I love you…" The slightly younger Uchiha approached the older Hyūga, guard completely down. "Please…I want to love you, but if you keep running away…" Sasuke gently blushed, but kept a cool, foreboding wit about him. "You might run too far, and lose me forever."

Neji managed to stand his ground despite Sasuke's close proximity. He frowned, closing his eyes. "I'm not running away from you, Uchiha."

A glower; Sasuke's brow dipped for a moment.

"You've obviously mistaken _infatuation _for love." Neji was adamantly blunt. "But even if what you feel right now _is _love, you could never be with me, anyway. You are practically engaged to Hinata-_sama_, and there's no escaping that."

"Unless I decline and propose to you, instead…?"

Neji instantly blushed and pushed him away. Sasuke swiftly regained his balance and looked at Neji. His brows lowered a little more when he saw Neji covering his blush with an arm.

"But _why__?_" Neji demanded an answer.

"Because…" Sasuke fell silent for a moment. "You and I…are the same."

Neji could feel his heart palpitating in his chest. A myriad of thoughts began to race through his mind; they went so fast, he couldn't make out what they were. It seemed like he was trying to pick them out and piece them together to make a flowing necklace. A beautifully crafted necklace of meaning and understanding, each colorful bead representing a feeling they could share and the string their possible bond.

Neji admired the prettiness of this necklace, and it terrified him.

He was trying to arrange his thoughts, but the only one that was eluding him was, 'The same? But how—? What does he mean?' He shut his eyes tightly. "No," Neji murmured. "No, we're not. We can't be. We just can't. We can't possibly…!" Turmoil wreaked from memory crevices. Faces from his past darted by, without clear recognition. 'What does he mean…? What does he mean?' Neji couldn't help yelling.

To Sasuke, Neji seemed panicked. A worried look sculled over Sasuke's face as he came closer to Neji, in efforts to try comforting him. But Neji halted him, throwing up a hand. In the style signature to his Clan.

"Please stay away from me," Neji said, trying to calm himself. "Please, just…leave me alone."

"But you're freaking out," Sasuke pointed out. He ignored Neji's threatening touch, taking note of the two index fingers at his chest. "Let me—!"

"Don't touch me!" Neji pressed further into his chest. "Just leave!"

Neji shot his Byakugan back up and found that Sasuke was gone. He gasped a little, not expecting the Uchiha to be gone so abruptly. A substitution _jutsu_, he surmised. His eyes searched the streets for Sasuke, only to see no one. But then, his knees caved. He found himself shaking, shutting his eyes tight, even his sigh shook.

"No…! My body…? Why am I scared…?" Neji clutched his arms. His body somehow had gone into panic mode. It was a rare occurrence, even rarer compared to his early youth. The Hyūga had never felt so afraid, in a long time.

"Stop shaking…! I can't stop shaking. I'm overthinking all this. I shouldn't be _scared_, of all things." As his Byakugan slowly receded, something else began to creep around the edges of Neji's vision. "It's nothing. Continue to ignore him, just as you have. He's deluded. There's no escaping…what's already been promised," he sighed.

Finally, his body conquered his psyche, and it yielded to unconsciousness.

The turquoise robe's hems fluttered a bit before settling upon the dirt path. A pair of sandals came near his face. Sleeping and oblivious, strong arms came under his smaller ones, leveled the boy into a lean, and hoisted him up while he lied against their chest.

The much taller man was not alone. One other awaited high above. He seemed frantic. "Let's get back, Hoheto. Quickly."

Identical eyes narrowed. The boy made no sounds or movements. Sure that Neji was merely asleep, the taller Hyūga nodded.

Both disappeared in the night. Neither spoke of Neji's brief runaway to anyone. And the older Hyūga, Hoheto, held Neji as close to him as he could.

_How the Irons of Disquiet Bond…_


End file.
